The invention relates to a tool for fitting and removing brake shoe return springs in the wheel hubs of commercial vehicles.
Owing to the lack of space and the resulting cramped arrangement of internal parts in the hub of a commercial vehicle whell and of the powerful force of the brake shoe return springs, the fitting and removal of the return springs is quite frequently a considerable problem. For different wheel sizes and different vehicle types and makes a large variety of fitting tools is used such as pliers, hooks and levers. Frequently, the removal and fitting of the shoe return springs is not possible without detaching the hub in order to find a point at which conventional tools may be brought to bear when manipulating the springs. In the case of one wheel this means about 11/2 hours of fitter's time are required so that in the case of replacement of all the brake linings on a 4 wheel vehicle, at least 6 hours of fitter's time will be required. Furthermore the vehicle will be out of service for this time.